


No Summer Break for Them

by lasairfhiona



Series: Making it Work [8]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len goes in search of Chris</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Summer Break for Them

As a student he'd always loved the summer time. It meant relaxation, fun and enough work to keep credits in his pocket. When he became a doctor it meant long hours in the ER, no school for Jo and his now ex-wife bitching about him never being home and never having a break from their daughter, as if their overly bright for her age daughter was such a chore to deal with. It wasn't as if she was a hyperactive hoodlum, like say Jim Kirk, had been as a child. 

He sighed as he 'closed the book' so to speak on his first year at Star Fleet Academy. The place he'd run away to when he needed an escape and ended up finding a family. Summer break wouldn't have the same meaning anymore. There wouldn't be a few months of leisure and fun. Instead it would be more work, more training. He had a week then Chris would be gone for the next two months to either Riverside Shipyard, or was it Space Dock 7. He couldn't remember which place Chris would be going first. He had four days before he was due to start fulltime at the hospital on graveyard shift which would undoubtedly turn into a shift and a half before he'd be able to leave, that was always the way it seemed to be when working graveyard shift. He had six weeks of that schedule, then he would have two weeks with Jo and bless Admiral Beckett for a week at the CDC in Atlanta where he'd also get to spend time more time with Jo while he was there before another two or three weeks with the World Health Organization on a Science ship. He had Notu Benya to thank for that assignment, thanks to their conversations since meeting during Christmas break. She was the foremost authority on the psychological effects of being in deep space and phobia's that could occur. 

Neither he nor Chris were happy about the schedule as they had been hoping for more time together and he'd wanted to introduce Chris to his daughter. But they might as well get use to it since they would have careers in Star Fleet The way things were going it looked like that introduction would have to wait until fall or winter since by the time both of them returned from duty Jo would be back in school. Right now however, he had four days of nothing planned but spending time with Chris and he had a lot of ideas of exactly how he wanted to spend that time.

Walking through the front door, Len dropped the satchel that contained the data PADDS for his classes on the bench in the hall and went in search of his lover. He already knew Chris was at home as he'd called his office and was informed by Stan, Chris's assistant, his lover had already gone home. 

He checked Chris's study first, then the kitchen before going upstairs in search of Chris. He didn't see his lover at first then he heard Chris's voice, "About time you got home."

Len smiled as he watched Chris come out of the adjoining bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. "Sorry, my meeting with Admiral Beckett ran late. He wanted to make sure I knew I wasn't allowed to work overtime until after you'd left."

Chris laughed, "He's a good man."

"That he is," Len said as Chris stopped in front of him and started to undo his uniform jacket. "I'm not sure how we got lucky enough to have an ally like him."

"Shut up Len. No more talk about the Admiral, schedules, or Jim Kirk. The next four days you are mine and I have every intention of making sure you are well loved before our summer is shot to hell," Chris said before ordering, "Now strip."

Len had every intention of doing as 'ordered'. He'd never told Chris be he loved it when he got all captain like with him.


End file.
